Wing lovers
by Lord Blackwood
Summary: Lucifero non vuole combattere contro suo fratello...


-Michael, non siamo obbligati a fare questo!- Lucifer non voleva combattere contro suo fratello. Si tratteneva a stento dall'afferrarlo e scuoterlo, dal picchiarlo e abbracciarlo. Qualsiasi cosa, pur di avere una reazione, pur di scalfire quell'espressione di ghiaccio.

Erano da soli, ormai: Castiel, Dean e l'altro umano erano morti.

Avrebbe preferito non essere costretto ad uccidere Dean, perché dopotutto Sam gli piaceva e sentirlo piangere dentro di sé gli trasmetteva una leggera fitta di un sentimento mai provato, un vago senso di colpa che non poteva permettersi di provare in quel momento così delicato, perciò decise di metterlo a nanna per un po'.

Quel momento era solo suo e di Michael.

Michael, il suo amato fratellone, ora nel corpo di quel giovane dall'aria pura e innocente.

Sorrise. L'angelo che possedeva quel corpo non era innocente, non era il santo soldato d dio che voleva sembrare.

-Fratello, ti prego.- cominciò a muoversi verso l'altro, che non si mosse, nemmeno quando la distanza tra loro si chiuse e le labbra dei loro contenitori si unirono.

Era un bacio casto e dolce, quasi timido, ma entrambi volevano di più: rapidamente la passione li pervase nonostante Michael fosse nel corpo di Adam, decisamente più piccolo e minuto di Sam, Lucifer si ritrovò ben presto ad essere spinto sul cofano dell'Impala.

Continuarono ancora per qualche secondo, finché il maggiore non si allontanò barcollando.

-No!- era visibilmente agitato.- Tu sei un mostro! Vuoi farmi cadere, con queste tue moine, sfruttando le debolezze di questo corpo, ma io non mi farò vincere da te!- spalancò le immense ali, luminose a imponenti.

Gli umani erano creature infime ma anche molto sfortunate, poiché non potevano ammirare quella bellezza, quell'assoluta, meravigliosa perfezione. E Lucifer per questo li compativa.

-Sei splendido, Michael. Sei la creatura più bella di tutto il Creato. Non io, tu. E io ti amo…-

-No fratellino. Tu ami solo te stesso!- l'arcangelo tremò di rabbia, mentre emozioni contrastanti fluivano e si scontravano nel suo essere. –Se mi avessi davvero amato, oggi non saremmo qui. Se mi avessi amato, non avresti tradito. Se mi avessi amato, avresti accettato qualsiasi cosa pur di starim vicino. Invece no, tu ti sei dovuto ribellare!-

Calde lacrime splendenti come diamanti gli imperlavano le ciglia e scivolavano lungo le guance.

Lucifer gli si avvicinò di nuovo e lo abbracciò, stringendolo forte come se avesse paura che potesse svanire da un momento all'altro.

-Io ti amo, Michael…- gli accarezzò la nuca dolcemente, il mento appoggiato sulla tua testa. –Ma non mi pento delle mie azioni. Io mi sono sempre fidato di te. Ora sei tu che ti devi fidare di me.- gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo baciò ancora.

Migliaia di anni passati a prepararsi per quel momento: il loro padre voleva che si uccidessero, o meglio, che Michael uccidesse Lucifer, il suo fratelino, la persona che l'aveva adorato più di ogni altra cosa, più del loro stesso padre.

-Sai che io ti amo e che non posso odiarti.- la disperazione pervadeva la sua voce. –Non possiamo farci questo. Non possiamo….- e tutte le certezze che Michael aveva accumulato in quei millenni si incrinarono. Possibile che bastassero poche parole per farlo tremare tanto, per scuotere le sue convinzioni? Quel corpo, poi, gli provocava sensazioni che non aveva mai provato. Un calore fisico a livello del bassoventre, un desiderio che non riusciva ad identificare, ma che avevano come fonte Lucifer.

-Mi sento strano.- confessò. –Ma che hanno, gli umani?-

-Quando provano amore fanno sesso, lo sai…- era stato proprio Michael a spiegare, ad un perplesso Lucifer e ad un estasiato Gabriel, le dinamiche dell'accoppiamento.

-E tu vorresti farlo con me?- chiese l'altro con aria dubbiosa. Perché dannazione lui sì, voleva farlo con Lucifer, sì era sbagliato perché era suo fratello e sì non aveva mai fatto nulla del genere, con nessuno.

-Sarebbe un onore.- rispose l'altro in tono remissivo. Michael era perfettamente consapevole che lo stava prendendo in giro, così gli sorriso e gli tirò leggermente una piuma dell'ala sinistra, dispettoso.

Il suo proprietario gemette forte, saltandogli addosso e mordicchiandogli l'orecchio, giocoso e predatore insieme.

Continuarono così per un po', buttandosi per terra, sperimentando il solletico, finché si ritrovarono ad ansimare pesantemente l'uno contro l'altro, le ali che si toccavano.

Le loro appendici, di pura grazia, erano estremamente sensibili al contatto tra loro.

Stesi sul terreno umido del cimitero, si spogliarono; o meglio, si strapparono i vestiti di dosso.

-Questo mondo è nostro, Michael…- Lucifer respirava affannato. –E quando avremo distrutto umani e demoni voglio che tu sia sempre nudo.- ansimò e l'altro scoppiò a ridere, profondamente divertito. Adesso Lucifer era sopra e ammirava l'altro, che gli sorrideva col sorriso di Adam, quel sorriso casto e gentile, la sua nudità gloriosa che non aveva nulla di indecente e tutto di sacro.

La sua grazia brillava e rendeva scintillante la sua pelle e luminosi i suoi occhi.

-Pensi di restare a guardarmi ancora per molto?- gli chiese il maggiore in tono scherzoso.

-Potrei guardarti per sempre senza mai stancarmi.- sussurrò l'altro in risposta per poi riprendere possesso delle sue labbra, affondando le mani in quelle piume di raso.

Ora che anche la pelle nuda di quei vestiti di carne era in contatto le sensazioni si amplificarono, facendo gemere entrambi.

Erezione contro erezione, ali contro ali, avvertivano solo piacere assoluto.

-B… basta Lucifer…- Michael odiava perdere il controllo almeno quanto Lucifer amava farglielo perdere.

-Lasciati andare, fratello…- Lucifer scese a torturare dolcemente i capezzoli, che sapeva essere uno dei punti più sensibili del corpo umano.

L'altro si dimenava sotto di lui, i tentativi di levarselo di dosso che si facevano sempre più deboli, fino alla sua totale resa.

Si contorcevano come due serpenti, ricercando il maggior contatto possibile tra i loro corpi, le labbra gonfie e tumide, le lingue saettanti che lasciavano scie perlate di salive e i denti che incidevano e marcavano la pelle abbronzata del corpo di Sam e quella lunare di Adam.

-Riesci a sentirlo?- chiese ad un certo punto Michael e Lucifer ci mise un po' a capire di cosa stesse parlando.

Tra il tumulto di passione, amore, gioia selvaggia si era totalmente scordato di Sammy: poteva sentirlo, e rideva.

Rideva forte, perché il signor "non ti dirò mai di sì" non solo aveva ceduto, ma ora stava anche _godendo._ E se ne vergognava così tanto!

-A quanto pare a Sammy piace il piccolo Adam.- sussurrò lascivo contro un orecchio dell'altro angelo, provocandogli un brivido. –Però si vergogna e cerca di nascondersi a me. Come se fosse possibile nascondersi dentro se stessi!-

-Credo che l'interesse sia reciproco. E a quanto pare Adam non se ne vergogna affatto, anzi… comincia a spazientirsi.- in un attimo capovolse le posizioni.

-E' ora che tu impari ad essere ubbidiente, Lucifer.- il tono a dir poco osceno era una novità assoluta per il minore, che fremette di impazienza mentre sentiva l'erezione dura dell'altro strofinare con decisione tra le sue natiche. Diritta sul suo buco, senza davvero dargli un bel colpo secco e piantarsi dentro di lui. Lucifer voleva essere posseduto completamente, senza gentilezze.

-Voglio sentirti completamente dentro di me. Ti prego.- cercò di spingersi contro di lui, ma invano.

Michael lo guardava con espressione di crudele soddisfazione.

-La mia puttana…- sussurrò, spingendosi improvvisamente dentro di lui.

-Sì!- urlò forte Lucifer costruendo un arco perfetto con la sua schiena. Amava il cazzo di Adam. Amava la prostata di Sam. E le ali di Michael… cazzo, quelle ali… spingevano prepotenti contro le sue, schiacciandole a terra, come per riaffermare ulteriormente il predominio del maggiore.

Ali sensuali e morbide, pure nell'aspetto ma perverse in quell'atto di esclusivo piacere, di piacere ben al di là del carnale. Era di più, era qualcosa che entrambi non riuscivano a controllare.

Era troppo, con le loro grazie che finalmente si scontravano provocando un piacere immenso, che infiammava i nervi.

Michael si stava riprendendo la rivincita. Si prendeva ciò che era suo nel modo in cui voleva: Lucifer totalmente sottomesso sotto di lui, che gemeva senza controllo, mentre le anime di Adam e Sam si fondevano insieme alle loro grazie.

Quattro esseri, due coppie di fratelli, che potevano finalmente abbandonare ogni falso giudizio, ogni moralità e amarsi in modo crudo e totale.

Lucifer si compiaceva di ciò che stava accadendo, della perdizione degli altri tre: poté sentire Adam aggredire Sam in modo così rabbioso e appassionato che quasi lo commosse: voleva fargli male, voleva distruggerlo, annientarlo; Sam che rispondeva con altrettanta ferocia alla passione bruciante dell'altro, disperato mentre soccombeva impotente davanti alla furia assoluta del fratellastro.

Michael cercava di ignorare i due umani, concentrato unicamente su suo fratello: ora si muoveva lento e sensuale, cercando di dare una parvenza di controllo.

Le sue ali però avevano spasmi del tutto involontari, dettati da un istinto violento e possessivo, ma allo stesso tempo amorevoli: cercavano di abbracciare quelle ora piegate di Lucifer.

-Ti amo!- un unico pensiero condiviso da uno di loro, ma che nessuno seppe identificare, mentre l'orgasmo li coglieva, la grazia che si espandeva e brillava attraverso i due corpi e l'odore di ozono che riempiva l'aria crepitante.

Michael si abbandonò su Lucifer. Erano immobili da qualche minuto, aspettando che l'energia tornasse al suo posto.

"Mi spiace Sammy, devo rimetterti a nanna." Tentò di ribellarsi, di riprendere possesso del suo corpo: era solo un povero illuso.

Una volta risolto il problema Sam, tentò di avvicinare nuovamente la sua essenza a quella di Michael ma suo fratello non era solo.

Una fitta di gelosia lo attraversò, mentre lo sentiva... come poteva essere definita una cosa del genere? Suo fratello Michael, il terribile arcangelo invincibile in battaglia stava_ coccolando_ quell'insignificante umano.

-Non preoccuparti, fratellino. Non hai nulla da temere…- la voce di Michael lo riportò al piano fisico. Lo fissò rabbuiato: certamente non aveva nulla da temere da quel ragazzino; era Adam a dover temere lui.

-Non essere geloso. Tu e Adam potreste diventare amici!- continuò il maggiore, accarezzandogli la guancia. Amava suo fratello. Lo amava e ora era disposto a tutto per lui, amava quel carattere indomito e passionale: perché Lucifer odiava gli umani, ma ora si accorgeva quanto per tanti versi gli somigliasse.


End file.
